The present invention relates to a method of forming protective coatings using compositions comprising polysilazanes and fillers. These coatings are useful on a variety of electronic substrates.
The use of polysilazanes to form ceramic coatings on electronic devices is known in the art. For instance, International Publication WO 93/02472 discloses a process for forming a coating on an electronic substrate wherein a solution of a polysilazane resin is applied to an electronic substrate followed by heating the coated substrate in air at a temperature in the range of 150.degree.-800.degree. C. This reference, however, does not describe the use of fillers within the coating.
Similarly, the use of fillers within ceramic coatings derived from polysilazanes is also known in the art. For instance, Japanese Patent Application Numbers 52287 and 221466 describe compositions comprising polysilazanes and fillers. These references, however, do not describe the use of such materials as protective coatings on the surface of electronic substrates.
Tonen in Japanese Patent Application 3250082 also describes the incorporation of an electroconductive powder within a ceramic derived from a polysilazane. This reference, however, does not describe protective coatings on the surfaces of electronic substrates.
The present inventors have now discovered that useful coatings for the protection of electronic devices can be formed from compositions comprising polysilazanes and fillers.